


Sfida 100 prompt - 14/100

by BiGGi (donprisciotte)



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, accenno di bromance nel capitolo 12
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-12
Updated: 2011-08-12
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donprisciotte/pseuds/BiGGi
Summary: Repost di una mia vecchia fanfiction per la sfida dei cento prompt che correva all'epoca. Dopo un po' era stata chiusa - meglio, perché tanto non ce l'avrei fatta a scriverne cento, mi era passata la voglia, ahahah! Ma quei quattordici temi affrontati sono stati un piacere da scrivere:1. Pianeta 2. Scelte 3. Oscurità 4. Blu 5. Gelosia 6. Giustificazioni 7. Temperatura 8. Insaziabilità 9. Tempo 10. Alba 11. Invidia 12. Primavera 13. Errore 14. Tema libero (sorprese)





	1. Pianeta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Set_WingedWarrior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set_WingedWarrior/gifts), [Falmouth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falmouth/gifts).



Durante un’anonima giornata d’ autunno, Izzy si divertiva a giocare sugli alberi del parco: le piaceva arrampicarsi e saltare come fosse un animale selvaggio guardando le foglie che, rosse come i suoi capelli, fluttuavano nell’aria ad ogni movimento.  
Arrivò in cima all’albero più alto e prese di mira un piccolo cumulo di foglie che stava a terra, precisamente accanto ad una panchina.  
Lì sedeva Noah, che leggeva un libro con la sua solita aria indifferente. La notò mentre si preparava a saltare, ma fingeva di ignorarla dicendosi: “  _Non sarà mica tanto pazza da tuffarsi di testa e rischiare di rompersi l’osso del collo, no?_ ”  
“  **Ed ora, il Grande Salto!** ” urlò la ragazza eseguendo un perfetto tuffo ad angelo con rincorsa.  
Lui si voltò subito a guardarla, ma quando si accorse che era viva e vegeta riprese la lettura del suo libro.  
Izzy sputacchiò un po‘ di foglie e se le scrollò di dosso con un movimento brusco, infine gli si avvicinò con cautela per poi urlare:“  **Boo! Ciao Gamberetto** !”  
Noah sobbalzò leggermente, ma non mostrò sorpresa nel suo tono di voce, perennemente annoiato: “  **Ciao…** ”  
“  **Cosa fai?** ” chiese lei sedendogli accanto, sfoggiando un sorriso.  
“  **Leggo un libro.** ” rispose lui freddamente “ **Non vedi?** ”  
Il sorriso stampato sul volto di Izzy si tramutò in un‘espressione delusa: si sentiva veramente di troppo in quel momento. Fece quindi per andarsene, ma poi si fermò.  
“  **Solo una cosa… Cos’è che ti piace tanto della lettura? Vedo che stai sempre con la testa sui libri!** ”  
“  _Bella domanda, davvero una bella domanda_ ” pensò lui: non se la sarebbe mai aspettata, non da Izzy. Alzò lo sguardo verso di lei, i cui occhi erano spalancati dalla curiosità.  
“  **Leggere aiuta a riflettere. È un modo per filtrare la realtà ma allo stesso tempo ti porta in tutte le direzioni, nella tua mente può succedere qualsiasi cosa!** ”  
Izzy rimase sorpresa dalla prima dimostrazione di entusiasmo da parte dell’altro: non l’aveva mai visto così ma bisognava ammettere che le piaceva non poco!  
“  **Quindi… Leggere è come stare per un po’ su un altro pianeta dove tutto è possibile?** ”  
Noah annuì, con un po’ di rossore in viso.  
“  **Che bello!”** urlò Izzy eccitata “ **Non avevo mai pensato ad una cosa del genere: credevo che l’unico modo di andare su un altro pianeta fosse essere astronauti! Mi hai aperto un nuovo mondo, lo sai?** ”  
A Noah faceva strano che un tipo pazzerello come Izzy non avesse mai viaggiato con la fantasia leggendo un libro, ma in parte poteva capirlo: lei, sebbene non fosse esattamente un’ intellettuale, riusciva ad andare oltre senza filtri. Era questo che la rendeva speciale. Rimase a fissarla per alcuni secondi, finché le passò il libro sussurrandole: “  **Allora, su che** _**pianeta** _ **vuoi andare oggi?** ”   



	2. Scelte

Ti ho fatto del male.  
So di aver sbagliato, ma il tuo _stupido orgoglio_ non mi dava altra scelta.  
Non vuoi ammettere di amarmi, e per questo mi rendi la vita impossibile.  
Mi hai sempre guardato con aria sospettosa, sin dall’inizio della stagione.  
Okay, sì, sarò anche cattivo, ma anche io ho il mio lato fragile.  
  
 

Mi stai addosso, _mi soffochi_ , mi imponi assurde regole.  
Gwen invece mi ama per quello che sono e non cerca di cambiarmi.  
Non avrei dovuto baciarla, non avrei dovuto tradirti.  
In compenso, io e lei siamo felici. È davvero tanto _sbagliato_?  
  
 

“ **Rimani comunque uno sporco traditore.** ”  
Me lo rinfacci in continuazione, diventi isterica.  
Ora che l’hai detto sarai contenta, immagino. Ti senti meglio? Pensi _veramente_ che insultarmi cambierà il modo in cui stanno le cose?  
Beh, forse hai ragione a dirmi queste parole, ma di certo _non dovrei essere l’unico con la coscienza sporca_ : perseguitarci non ti aiuterà ad ottenere quello che hai perso, lo renderà _ancora più distante_.  
  
 

Te ne vai, lasciandomi da solo nella stanza fredda e buia. Ti sento sbuffare da qui, e trattenere un singhiozzo.  
“ **E io che lo amo tanto…** ”  
Se mi ami come dici, perché non deponi l’ascia di guerra?  
Perché non mi rendi la libertà?  
Perché mi neghi l’opportunità di essere finalmente felice?  
Perché non riesci ad accettare le mie _**scelte**_?  
Dimmelo tu, Courtney.


	3. Oscurità

C’è una cosa dietro la porta… Non riesco a guardarla, per quanto vorrei.  _Sì, che lo vorrei!_  
Prima neanche ci facevo caso, a dire il vero, perché rientrava nel mio stile di vita;  
 _adesso non più_ , forse perché nessuno fa caso a me. Sempre _ignorato_ , sempre _nascosto_.  
Il mio corpo è indolenzito, in risposta a questo dolore posso solamente ringhiare.  
Quella cosa oltre la porta _è tutto quello che voglio_ , ma quando mi si presenta davanti non sono in grado di raggiungerla.  
Non ho più delle forze proprie. Se solo gli altri si ricordassero di me…  
Anche solo portarmi una di quelle disgustose pietanze che prepara Chef;  
 _anche solo salutarmi con la mano e augurarmi buongiorno o buonanotte_ ;  
 _anche solo passare di tanto in tanto per chiedermi come sto_ ;  
 _anche solo guardarmi in maniera seccata come per dirmi “_ **Sei ancora qui?** ” _;_  
anche solo portarmi… _Fuori_.  
Oltre la porta c’è la _luce_ , c’è il mondo di cui prima facevo parte.  
Non sono mai piaciuto a nessuno, sono un tipo strano, ma...  
Davvero merito di vivere _così_? **No.**  
Davvero non c’è _nessuno_ disposto ad aiutarmi? **Sì.**  
Non riesco ad alzarmi, sono sempre qui accovacciato.  
Non riesco nemmeno a vedere le mie mani davanti al viso, in mezzo a questa _eterna_ _ **oscurità**_ …

 


	4. Blu

“ **Dai, questo è l’ultimo tiro, vedi di fare buca in uno!  
Chissà che questo medal play non sia il tuo!**”  
“ _Okay, posso farcela_.” mi dico tra me e me “ _Un po’ di precisione e…_ ”  
 _PAFF!_   
Ecco che il mio colpo si rivela un fiasco totale.  
Gran parte del green si stacca, io cado all’indietro e la mazza mi colpisce sulla testa.  
Sono un po’ stordito, tant’è che non riesco nemmeno ad alzarmi .  
Sono praticamente steso, l’unica cosa che riesco a vedere da qui è il cielo.  
È una strana sensazione: io non sono un tipo che si sofferma a guardare le cose attentamente, però _mi piace_. Ha lo stesso colore dei _suoi_ occhi.  
  
 _Oh, Lindsay..._  
Lindsay è come il cielo, sembrava irraggiungibile ma anche quando non ci faccio caso, _lei è accanto a me_. Mi basta guardarla per sentirmi felice.  
Non sa mentire, _i suoi occhi da bambina sono come il cielo_ _ **blu**_ :  
inevitabilmente diventano sereni, o si rannuvolano, o piangono, non mentono.  
Il cielo non può fare finta di essere sereno quando non lo è o viceversa…  
 _Non mi ero mai soffermato a guardare la bellezza del cielo, e devo ammettere che è stato un errore darla per scontata_.  
  
Guardando questo spettacolo meraviglioso, sospiro,  
finché Geoff non si avvicina a me ridacchiando:  
“ **Amico, quando ho detto che dovevi fare buca in un uno non intendevo che ci dovevi finire** **tu** **nella buca! Aspetta, ti aiuto a tirarti su…** ” “ **Grazie."**  
Mi porge una mano, io la afferro ed una volta che mi sono tirato su, mi ripulisco la tuta dall'erba e dal terriccio e gli sorrido, per poi confidargli la mia riflessione:  
“ **Ehi, hai mai fatto caso a quanto sia bello il cielo? È così… Blu!** ”  
“ **Ehm, Tyler... Non è che la mazza ti ha colpito sulla testa?** ”  
“ **Sì, perché…?** ”


	5. Gelosia

Non pensavo che ci saremmo seduti insieme al tavolo di un bar, cercando disperatamente di affogare i nostri dispiaceri nell’alcool. Lei sbraita come al solito, nonostante l’aria apparentemente composta che vuole dare.  
 _Al contrario di me, non riesce a nascondere il suo dolore_.  
  
Dicono che abbia perso dignità.  
 _Mostrare quello che si prova è perdere dignità?_  
Io non posso di certo saperlo, me ne sto zitto e trattengo le lacrime.  
“ **Non è giusto…** ” sbottiamo in coro.  
“ **E mi vendicherò.** ” continua _lei_.  
“ **Ma non ci posso fare niente.** ” concludo, invece, _io_.  
  
Siamo due persone diverse, e reagiamo in maniera diversa allo stesso dolore.  
Ma c’è qualcosa che ci accomuna: siamo diventati _ossessivi_ ,  
abbiamo _pianto di dolore e di rabbia_ , abbiamo provato odio, siamo usciti _sconfitti_.  
“ **Trent, tu sei troppo buono."** sospira, quasi a rimproverarmi **"È per questo che quei due ne hanno approfittato.** ”   
“ **No, Courtney...** ”la correggo scuotendo la testa “ **La verità è che la** _ **gelosia**_ **ci stava divorando dentro** ”.  
  



	6. Giustificazioni

Un altro _noiosissimo_ giorno di scuola,  
un’altra noiosissima e _lentissima_ preparazione,  
un’altra noiosissima ed _insipidissima_ tazza di latte e cereali a colazione,  
un altro noiosissimo e _ripetitivo_ saluto ai genitori,  
 _un altro noiosissimo ed odiosissimo incontro con… Quello là._  
“ **Ciao, Principessa!** ”  
Lei continuò ad andare per la sua strada, lanciandogli occhiatacce senza farsi vedere. Niente, lui continuava ad insistere:“ **Ehi, ti sto salutando!** ”  
“ **Ehi, ti sto ignorando!** ”  
Era incredibile come da quel giorno l’atteggiamento di Courtney nei confronti degli altri era cambiato, non le importava più di essere perfetta. Perfino il suo modo di essere competitiva era cambiato: _più che mirare a sembrare migliore degli altri, mirava a far sembrare gli altri peggiori di lei. Odiava tutto e tutti indiscriminatamente e non si fidava di nessuno, tanto meno di quel cavernicolo…_  
“ **Vedo che ti sei alzata col piede sbagliato…** ”  
“ **Sto per rifilarti il piede sbagliato in un punto che non ti piacerebbe, Duncan!** ”  
Lui sbuffò e rimase zitto per tutto il percorso: sì, Courtney lo trattava male già da quando stavano insieme, però stavolta era diverso…  
“ _È brutto essere respinti in questo modo, sai?_ ” pensò, quasi a voler comunicare telepaticamente con lei.  
Al suo “ **Beh, la vuoi smettere di fissarmi?** ” cercò di mantenere un‘aria indifferente: “ **Sei sexy, sei tu che mi metti in condizione di guardarti.** ”  
Courtney fece per parlare ma poi decise di sospirare, scuotere la testa ed andarsene per conto suo, anche se vedendo l’altro camminare dalla parte opposta non seppe resistere alla tentazione di riprenderlo:  
“ **Ehi, che fai? La scuola è dall’altra parte!** ”  
“ **Non mi va di andarci, problemi? Mi farò un giretto da queste parti, ho già preparato una giustificazione falsa.** ” rispose con aria arrogante, sedendosi su una moto ed aspettando la sua reazione “ **Salta su, sarò anche un traditore ma almeno so come farti passare il tempo!** ”  
“ **Non mi interessa, andatevene tu e la tua stupida moto!** ”  
“ **Non è la mia moto!** ” “ **Sei sempre il solito delinquente…** ” lo riprese di nuovo, ancora più inacidita. Certe volte gliele serviva davvero su un piatto d'argento...  
 “ **E questo ti piace!** ” “ **Non è vero! Volevo solo farti notare quanto sei immaturo! Ma guardati,  mi stai perfino facendo la linguaccia!** ”  
“ **Ehi!"** Cercò di tranquillizzarla **"Le** _ **giustificazioni**_ **servono per la scuola ma non ce n'è bisogno con me..."**  
Courtney sentì l'impulso di sorridere ma non volle dargli la soddisfazione, quindi rimase a fissarlo con un'aria di sfida.  
  **"Allora, questo giretto?** ” “ **D’accordo, ma solo uno.** ”


	7. Temperatura

Bene, ora devo mettermi a lavoro.  
Il mio cervello mi sta dicendo di mettermi a lavoro, ma allo stesso tempo dice anche " _Guardalo_ ". Lui è così carino, anzi non carino, è  _F-A-V-O-L-O-S-O_ e non riesco a staccargli gli occhi di dosso!  
E poi con  _quegli occhietti_ così innocenti e teneri addosso, come faccio a concentrarmi? Sembrerà anche grande e grosso ma è proprio un bambino,  _un dolcissimo adorabilissimo bambino_ .  
" **Oh... Ehm, Katie?** " mi richiama con la sua solita nota di timidezza nella voce " **Hai già pulito il pollo?** "  
" **No, ma ora lo metto in lavastoviglie. Ciclo potente o economico?** "  
Dopo una breve risatina scuote la testa: " **Veramente non si pulisce così, devi togliergli le interiora.** "  
Appena sento quelle parole non ci penso due volte ed urlo. Dai, è disgustoso!  
" **Lo so, infatti è proprio per questo che non preparo quasi mai pollo, mi dispiace fare del male agli animali! Però hai detto di voler imparare a cucinarlo e così io...** " continua abbassando la testa ed arrossendo. Com'è carino quando è imbarazzato!  _IIIIIIIH!_   
Però ha ragione, quindi mi ci metto di impegno e pulisco il pollo, poi quando faccio per infornarlo mi interrompe bussandomi alla spalla: " **Non dimentichi qualcosa?** " " **Cosa?** "  
" **Le spezie della mamma, ovviamente! Tieni, lo renderanno più saporito!** "  
Mi ha perfino permesso di usare le spezie di  _sua madre_ ?! Awwwww, ma quanto è dolce lui? Ho un'idea, voglio fargli vedere quanto sono brava e continuare da sola, così riuscirò a stupirlo! E poi mi sembra anche il minimo per ripagare la sua gentilezza nell'insegnarmi passo passo come devo fare. Prendo coraggio e mi schiarisco la voce:  
" **DJ? Che ne dici se continuo da sola e alla fine ti mostro il risultato?** "  
" **Perché no?** " sorride " **Sono sicuro che farai un ottimo lavoro!** "  
E così, dopo aver infornato, introduco un discorso e finiamo a parlare del più e del meno per due ore! Quel suo sguardo è così dolce, come faccio a non perdermi nei suoi occhi? Mi piace tanto  _guardarlo_ e  _sentire la sua voce, riesce a farmi dimenticare ogni cosa... Oh cavolo, il pollo!!_ Corro subito a sfornarlo e fortunatamente è salvo, non si sente nessun odore di bruciato. Che bello, è andato tutto come previsto! Mi avvicino a lui col piatto urlando di contentezza:  
" **Ecco qua, la cena è servita! L'ho lasciato in forno per due ore, a questo punto dev'essere cotto per forza!** "  
Ma lui ha un'espressione alquanto perplessa...  
" **DJ? C'è qualcosa che non va?** "  
" **No, niente, stavo solo notando che ha uno strano colorito per essere stato in forno due ore... A che** _**temperatura** _ **l'hai cotto?** "  
" **Oh...** "  
_Ecco cosa avevo dimenticato._   



	8. Insaziabilità

HO VINTO, CAVOLO, HO VINTO!  
Nonostante questo, nessuno mi considera come mi vorrebbe. Eppure credevo che almeno la vittoria potesse distoglierli dal loro etichettarmi come “la sfigata”…  
Sono pochi a pensare veramente che io meriti quel premio, alcuni mi hanno votata solo perché non volevano Duncan come vincitore.   
Non provo nessuna emozione positiva, anche se ho un milione di dollari nelle tasche.   
_È che nessuno ha creduto in me,_ pensavano:  
“ **Prima o poi si fregherà da sola e se ne andrà** ” _._   
Non ho mai avuto una personalità decisa, l’unica volta in cui ho sentito qualcosa è stato nella scorsa stagione quando mi sono ribellata ad Heather.  
Leggo nei commenti su internet la delusione che i fan del programma hanno provato per la sconfitta di Duncan: n _on c’è niente da fare, nonostante i miei sforzi non piaccio a nessuno a parte la mia unica amica Lindsay._   
Mi piace tanto sentire le sue parole di conforto,  _ma non mi bastano._   
_Che me ne faccio di tutto questo se non ho il rispetto di nessuno?_   
_Nemmeno i soldi mi bastano, e mi vergogno tanto ad ammetterlo_ vista tutta la fatica che ho fatto per guadagnarmeli.  
Cerco di farlo intuire agli altri ma non credo capiscano.  
_E anche se capissero, non mi basterebbe ancora.  
Non mi basta niente_ , e so che  _mi darebbero del mostro_ se potessero assistere a queste mie riflessioni. So già cosa direbbero:  
“ **Ora Beth, la Sfigata, osa anche essere** _**insaziabile** _ **?** ”  
E la cosa che mi inquieta di più è che, anche se ho i miei motivi...  
_Sono esattamente come dicono…_

 


	9. Tempo

Minuti e minuti di silenzio,  
 _attimi ed attimi_ a guardarsi con aria di sfida.  
Finché lui non se ne esce con quel suo solito, stupido, irritante, sexy e beffardo sorriso. No, ma che dico? _Ma allora è vero che stare in compagnia di quel Cretinandro fa fondere il cervello…_  
Quando faccio per andarmene, se ne esce con quel suo solito, stupido, irritante, ~~sexy~~ e beffardo soprannome.  
“ **Heather, Querida…** ”  
Però non riesco a fare a meno di sentire una nota di dolcezza nel suo richiamo, quindi mi sembra giusto ricambiare…  
“ **Che vuoi, Cascamuerto?!** ”  
“ **Vedo che siamo molto di buon umore, oggi.** ”   
Risponde col suo solito, stupido, irritante, s… No, questa volta non ci casco più. Fa parte della sua strategia, ma sono molto più intelligente di così.  
“ **Fra quanto tempo metterai da parte la scusa della strategia ed ammetterai di amarmi?** ”  
Ci guardiamo. I suoi occhi verdi sono così penetranti…  
 _Se solo sapessi cosa vuol dire sentirsi in imbarazzo, direi che è quello che sto provando ora. La verità è che non lo so: Heather Wilson non è assolutamente il tipo che arrossisce per un bel visetto come tanti altri.  
Però…_  
  
 

Chissà cosa risponderà, adesso.  
Dirà che non è solo strategia?  
Dirà che mi odia davvero?  
Dirà che…? No, _impossibile_ …  
Per un brevissimo ma allo stesso tempo lunghissimo istante abbasso il capo, serro gli occhi e stringo i denti: voglio essere preparato, voglio essere forte, _voglio rendere il mio stesso dolore il più breve possibile_.  
Ma per "essere forte" non intendo far succedere quello che voglio io, solo… Poter andare avanti senza fingere, ecco.  
 _Non so nemmeno come abbiamo fatto a farci sfuggire la situazione di mano_ , comunque quel che fatto è fatto _e non si può tornare indietro_.  
Voglio sapere, perché - anche se è dura ammetterlo - _sono pazzo di lei_.  
Quindi mi metto a braccia conserte, mi piace provocarla. Non voglio mostrare alcun segno di debolezza e sfoggio un ghigno: “ **Sto aspettando.** ”  
Dopo un altro _lunghissimo_ attimo di silenzio, lei prende un respiro.  
Vorrei farlo anch’io ma non ci riesco, sento qualcosa che mi blocca la gola.  
Forse è quella sua solita, stupida, irritante, _caliente_ e beffarda espressione…?  
La mia sembra dire “ _Avanti, cosa aspetti a parlare?!_ ”  
Faccio per rinunciare e scuotere la testa quando lei, come se mi avesse letto nel pensiero, mi risponde mentre se ne va:“ **Abituati allo scorrere del** _ **tempo**_ **, perché non finirai mai di aspettare!** ”  
Ma dico io, mi ha perfino sbattuto la porta in faccia!  
…Non è meravigliosa?

 


	10. Alba

" **La verità è che la gelosia ci stava divorando dentro.** "   
Inarco un sopracciglio in risposta: " **Dici che è per questo?** "   
Ammetto di non essere stata abbastanza permissiva nei confronti di Duncan, ma cosa conta? Sono rimasta fregata lo stesso, giusto?   
Mi verrebbe da non dar peso alle parole di Trent date le circostanze, anche se dal momento che siamo ancora lucidi non posso che guardarlo male: _non voglio addossarmi le colpe di colui che mi ha abbandonata, come può essere colpa mia? Non riesco a concepire una cosa del genere..._ E poi è sempre stato lui quello incivile, io volevo solo che la smettesse di comportarsi come un criminale!   
  
Come se mi avesse letto nella mente, Trent continua timidamente il suo discorso: " **Ovviamente questo è il mio pensiero, tu comportati come vuoi. Anche se...** "   
" **Mh?** " _Cos'avrà da obiettare, stavolta?_ " **Anche se...?** "   
" **Penso che tu e Duncan dobbiate fare un discorso da amici. Sai, scusa se te lo dico, ma a volte sei un po' troppo aggressiva...** "   
_IO AGGRESSIVA?! Scemenze!_  
" **Perché mai dovrei farlo?** " sbuffo fulminandolo con lo sguardo.   
" **Stare da soli è come passare una notte eterna in un deserto, senza una stella luminosa che possa guidare il tuo percorso. Il buio ti fa paura, ma è l'unica cosa che ti circonda. Il giorno non arriva bruscamente, ma a poco a poco.** "   
Sbarro gli occhi e cerco di trattenermi dal fare commenti acidi sulle sue similitudini sdolcinate. Certo che è proprio un tipo strano! _Se questa la chiamano saggezza..._  
" **L'** _ **alba**_ **, giusto?** "  
" **Esatto. Se vuoi veramente che diventi giorno, sarai disposta a sopportare ogni attesa.** "  
Rimango in silenzio a guardarlo. Non condivido il suo modo di vedere la situazione ma mi rendo conto che è l'unica cosa da fare se voglio che Duncan stia con me: _ricominciare a poco a poco._   
" **Quindi ORA, dopo tutto quello che mi ha fatto, dovrei perdonarlo?** "   
" **Sono le cinque del mattino, quale momento è migliore di questo?** "   
Guardo l'orologio e ... MA ALLORA È VERO, HA RAGIONE!   
...Però è strano lo stesso.  
  



	11. Invidia

Ma dico, _guardala_ : se ne sta lì in disparte, senza parlare con nessuno.  
 _Mi domando se stia ascoltando almeno la sua coscienza, dopo le cose orribili che ha fatto._  
Sento che mi sta guardando con la coda dell'occhio, come per dire " _Ma cosa vuole quella pazza?_ " ma in modo da non farsi notare, temendo un mio scatto d'ira o che altro.  
 _La conosco, ormai._  
  
 

Quando si volta a guardare dal finestrino non riesco a trattenermi dal ringhiare,  
ed a quel punto lei mi fissa con aria spaventata ed irritata allo stesso tempo.  
" **Stupida ruba-fidanzati!** " le urlo mentre le do uno schiaffo  
" **Non sei altro che un'arpia, chissà cosa ci trova il mio Codichino in te!** "  
 _Già, cosa ci trova in Gwen? Nonostante i miei sforzi, la ama alla follia. Ama LEI che non fa altro che trattarlo male e non ha mai considerato ME come dovrebbe..._ Lei non ha fatto niente per conquistarlo, e questo non è giusto.  
" **Senti, sarò anche una ruba-fidanzati e tutto quello che ti pare, ma di Cody non me ne frega un fico secco! Non è colpa mia se sei una stalker e lo terrorizzi invece di farlo innamorare, io voglio solo starmene in pace!** "  
Anche di Duncan non gliene fregava un fico secco, e poi s'è visto com'è andata a finire...  
  
 

Lei inarca un sopracciglio ed io ringhio ancora: quella gotica mi dà sui nervi!  
A me, personalmente, non ha fatto niente di male, ma non riesco a fare a meno di sentire tante sensazioni insieme.  
 _Tutto quest'odio,  
tutto questo disprezzo,  
tutta questa delusione,  
tutta questa rabbia,  
tutta questa... __**Invidia**_ _?_  
Lei riesce ad ammaliare tutti i ragazzi come se niente fosse, basti pensare al povero Trent...  
  
 

" **...Allora?** "  
" **Sì, me ne vado.** " sbuffo irritata sulla soglia della porta " **E poi al mio Codichino piacciono le persone oneste: nessuno ama le traditrici, tienilo a mente!** "  
" **Meglio così, almeno non rompe le scatole. So che ti può far strano, ma faccio il tifo per te.** "  
Oh, questa poi...! _Solo Dio sa quanto sono tentata di saltarle addosso e prenderla a pugni, davvero._ Mi sforzo comunque e prendo un respiro profondo:  
" **Ah, davvero?! Beh...Grazie.** "  
" **Visto? Almeno su una cosa siamo d'accordo!** "  
" **Eh sì!** "  
 Io e _lei_ che andiamo d'accordo?

_...Povera scema!_

 


	12. Primavera

Non capisco perché a tutti piaccia la primavera:  
i fiori non fanno che sbocciare e rendere stucchevole ogni cosa, il polline mi dà allergia ed il tempo è instabile.  
 _Dalle finestre, vedo tante coppiette sedersi sulle panchine di un parco, magari sotto ad un albero in fiore. Sembra quasi suggestivo a vedersi ma io non sono affatto quel tipo di persona: dicono che, con la mia aria tenebrosa e solitaria, io mi rispecchi nel clima dell'inverno._  
Nemmeno io so in cosa rispecchiarmi, sinceramente. Me ne sto qui, limitandomi a svolgere il mio compito.  
  
 

 _YAWN..._  
Questo sarà l'ennesimo sbadiglio che faccio dalla noia, ed ho un aspetto talmente orribile da sembrare uno zombie! ...Finché, sempre dalla finestra di questa cucina, mi sembra di vedere _lui_ passeggiare da quelle parti: _strano, di solito è sempre circondato da bellissime donne ed ammiratrici sfegatate..._  
Ehi, mi ha visto! Nonappena mi fa cenno di uscire gli sorrido ed esco senza farmelo ripetere, cercando però di comportarmi come se niente fosse.  
Mi siedo quindi accanto a lui:  
  
 

" **Ehi... Che ci fai qui da solo?** "  
" **Io sono in incognito...** " mi risponde inarcando un sopracciglio " **Piuttosto, come hai fatto a riconoscermi? Non facevi che fissarmi! Va bene che ci conosciamo da anni ormai, però...** "  
" **Fissare?"** lo interrompo con aria nervosa, senza riuscire a smettere di agitare le mani " **Stavo solo pensando, tutto qua...** "  
" **Io dico che mi hai riconosciuto. D'altronde, sono diverso da tutti gli altri!** " sfoggia un sorriso smagliante che nessuno, ripeto, _NESSUNO_ , sa fare come lui. Non cambierà mai! " **Le altre persone sono come i fiori che sbocciano: potranno essere di tanti colori o fare un effetto diverso ma i loro nomi non li sa nessuno!** "  
" **Paragonare la gente comune ai fiori? Non è da te, Chris!** "  
" **Che ci vuoi fare, lo sai che sono un uomo dalle mille sorprese!** "  
  
 

" _Già_ ", mi dico tra me e me. Mentre Chris continua col suo monologo pieno di lodi a sé stesso, ne inizio uno anch'io nella mia mente: " _Non avrei mai immaginato che con uno come lui sarebbe sbocciato un rapporto così strano, anche se lavoriamo da anni...  
Non avrei mai immaginato di provare questa sensazione, come se fosse sempre __**primavera**_ _..._ "  
" **...Giusto, Chef?"** mi chiede alla fine del suo _interessantissimo_ discorso " **...CHEF!** "  
" **Oh, sì. Giustissimo...** "


	13. Errore

Si dice che non sempre _ciò che fa stare bene_ è uguale a _ciò che è giusto_ …  
È vero, verissimo. Non avrei dovuto farle questo, non così: come minimo avrei dovuto aspettare che si parlassero, che lui la lasciasse... _Oh, come posso pensare una cosa del genere?!_  
 

Stavano insieme per conto loro, _chi sono io per distruggere tutto questo? Chi?_  
…Però Duncan non era felice con _lei_ , invece quando è insieme a me i suoi occhi brillano, il sorriso gli si stampa in viso. _Rinasce_.  
NO, NO, NO!  
È orribile.  
È sbagliato.  
È… _amore_.  
  
  
 

“ **Io non ho rimorsi, è questa la realtà.** ”  
Mi sorride amorevolmente, citando la canzone.  
Mi irrigidisco, non riesco a capire come sia possibile.   
A sentire lui, tutto sembra così… facile.  
Torna a sfoggiare il suo ghigno di sempre incidendo le nostre iniziali nel legno:  
“ **Il rimorso si prova solo quando si fa qualcosa di sbagliato, Gwen.** ”  
“… **Disse il delinquente!** ” ribatto acida “ **È per questo che non hai rimorsi, tu…!** ”  
Ridacchia giocherellando col suo coltello: “ **Ehi, è vero! Però sai che c’è, piccola? Certe cose possono sembrare sbagliate per via delle circostanze, ma in realtà non lo sono.** ”  
 

Cosa?! Quello che ha detto è così strano. Così… _Vero_.  
…Forse perché in fondo non c’è niente di _sbagliato_ in me?  
Forse perché, in fondo, non è colpa mia se le cose sono andate in quel modo?  
Forse perché, in fondo, non merito di essere chiamata con soprannomi umilianti come “ _Bacia-fidanzati_ ” e “ _Nuova Heather_ ”?  
 _Forse perché, ora che tutti sanno la verità, amare Duncan non è più un tabù?_  
  
E poi lo volete sapere? Io ho fatto di tutto per resistere: non ho detto niente a Courtney perché non volevo che si preoccupasse e che stesse male, non perché volevo pugnalarla alle spalle! _La verità è che Duncan ha ragione: dipende dalle circostanze, e quindi è tutta una questione di prospettiva, perché in realtà la giustizia non esiste…_  
“ **Giusto, Gwen? ...Gwen!** ”  
“ **Ecco…Mi dispiace di aver fatto soffrire Courtney, non ne avevo intenzione; la verità è che sicuramente questo è stato il mio più grande** _ **errore**_ **, ma fintanto che sarai con me nemmeno i giudizi altrui mi faranno cambiare idea sulla nostra storia.** ”


	14. Tema libero (sorprese)

 

Doveva essere un risveglio come tanti altri, invece niente poteva più essere come prima. Non avrebbe potuto comportarsi come se niente fosse accaduto. Quanta rabbia, quanto dolore…  
Courtney si affacciò dalla finestra, come se avesse potuto riportare le cose alle origini. _Sì, sì, come se fosse stato tutto un incubo…Ma la verità è che era stata lei stessa a spingere Duncan nelle braccia di quella. Lui non l’avrebbe mai fatto, anzi…!_  
Inevitabilmente, una lacrima le bagnò il viso.  
Perché nonostante le continue liti, nonostante il rapporto traballante, _nonostante tutto, ci teneva davvero._ Lei era sempre stata orgogliosa, aveva sempre voluto nascondere le sue debolezze, ma non poté fare a meno di urlargli dalla finestra:  
“ **Come ti sei permesso, razza di sporco traditore, verme schifoso, lurido figlio di… ?!** “  
“ **Courtney, aspetta: posso spiegare!** ”  
“ **Certo, come no…!** ”  
“ **Ti prego, ascoltami!** ”  
“ **Perché dovrei stare a sentire le tue idiozie?! È evidente che cosa hai fatto!** ”  
“ **Ti ho già detto che posso spiegarti!** ”  
“ **Risparmiati le tue spiegazioni e le tue scuse, non voglio vedervi mai più, tu e quell‘arpia!** ”  
“ **Non osare parlarle in questo modo!** ”  
“ **Cerchi di difendere la tua nuova fidanzatina, eh? Pff, che scena patetica, io me ne vado! ADDIO!** ”  
Courtney chiuse violentemente la finestra e scappò via, seguì un lunghissimo attimo di silenzio. Duncan sospirò affranto mentre la sua nuova ragazza se ne stava sorprendentemente con un sorriso ebete e lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto.   
_Duncan abbassò la testa, colpevole:_  
“ **Gwen, mi dispiace moltissimo per quello che è appena successo. Non avrei mai voluto che tu fossi coinvolta in questa discussione…** ”  
“ **Oh, fidati, nemmeno io: come se tutti questi pazzi non mi bastassero! Ma come potete mettervi a litigare per una sagoma in cartone di Celine Dion, me lo spieghi?!** ” “ **Eehm…** ”  
Duncan si bloccò per un attimo.  
“ **Sono un uomo pieno di** _ **sorprese**_ **…** ”

 


End file.
